


In Case Of Emergency Break Glass For Pizza

by AM_1885



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is A CHAMP, Comfort/Angst, Cussing, F/M, Get some pizza, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Real pregnancy talk, Rey is very hormonal because baby, Semi-autobiographical, So I had to drop the F bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_1885/pseuds/AM_1885
Summary: https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1165595400495128581“Rey is a pregnant and hormonal mess and she gets home to find all the leftover pizza she was craving has already been eaten. Fighting and tears ensue BUT so does some fluff.”





	In Case Of Emergency Break Glass For Pizza

Rey stood in the kitchen staring at the open refrigerator with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to fall to her knees and give up. She knew that was a fantasy. If her pregnant ass touched the ground there was no getting up. Why would this happen to her? She went to work even though her feet are now balloons. She didn't scream at customers on the phone even when she was talking to a condescending asshole. She even let Poe joke about not fitting through the doorway without throwing one wrench at his head. So why was she being punished?

"_You're home." _Ben kissed her on the head and rubbed her belly and reached for a bottle of water.

"_What are you looking for? Babe? You-" _Rey slammed the refrigerator door and turned on her husband._"Why is the pizza gone?"_

As Ben took a closer look at her face Rey could tell he was putting the pieces together. Rey was a master at hiding her tears. How to de-puff her eyes, control her breathing, and say it was just her allergies. Ben always knew though. He just knew her. Pregnant Rey wasn't trying to hide her tears. She was strong but even she could break which seemed to be happening all the time.

"_I ate it. I'm sorry. Did you want it? I can make you a sandwich. I think we hav-"_

_"If I wanted a sandwich I would be eating a sandwich NOT starving in my own kitchen. I told you that I wanted that pizza, Ben!"_

_"I don't remember that. If you said you wanted it I wouldn't touch it. You know that."_

The way Ben was talking to her so gently and calm with his hands out reminded her of one of those horse whispers on tv. As if she was some..wild animal. She hated it! "_Don't act like I'm crazy! I text you not to eat it. Were you just ignoring me?"_

_"I-I'll look at my phone. I've been upstairs getting the nursery ready all day."_

Ben adjusted his glasses and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. Rey tapped her foot waiting. This was just like the Mint or Regular Chocolate Chip Ice Cream Misunderstanding in May. She was right then and she's right

_"I got nothing."_

_"WHAT?_ _I know I text you!"_

Rey went to her purse hanging on the dinging room chair and found her phone.

**DO.NOT.EAT.THE.PIZZA.IN.THE.FRIDGE.**

There it was. Her text. Except she never hit send. Rey sat down slowly still staring at her phone. She put the phone down on the table, hung her head, and started to cry. Again. 

_Hey..Hey! It's alright!"_

_"NO! No, it is not alright! I forget things all the time! I'm starving ALL THE TIME. I'm so FAT! I can't reach my legs with a razor. I feel like a..a..sasquatch! I want a margarita! I want to go running again! I want this baby out of me and I WANT MY PIZZA!"_

Ben was squatting down stroking up and down Rey's arms as he tried to look at his wife's face covered in loose hair.

_"Remember when I got that speeding ticket on my way to my job interview. I was so sure it was a sign I wasn't going to get the job. I wouldn't be able to take care of you like I promised. You'd divorce me. My life would be meaningless so why bother. What did you say on the phone?"_

_"I said you sounded like an idiot but you were my idiot no matter what. They'd be bigger idiots not to hire you."_

_"And you were right. I needed to hear that. Rey, you're still the same Rey I fell in love with. You're not a sasquatch. You amaze me every day. And if my very pregnant and VERY VERY beautiful sexy wife wants pizza..she's getting fucking pizza._

With that Ben stood up and reached his hand out towards Rey. She looked at her amazing husband, took his hand, and stood up making sure to wipe the tears off her face. Her handsome husband. Still so sweet and fucking hot. Ben grabbed the car keys and held hands with Rey as they walked to the front door. Ben kissed her on the forehead, on her cheeks, on her nose, and finally her lips. Rey grabbed Ben by the collar keeping their lips still together and started to drag him up the stairs.

_"Rey! The pizza?"_

_"Fuck the pizza. Places still deliver don't they."_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be fun so I wrote this very quickly instead of posting it on Twitter. It hit home for me and I've always wanted to let people know how DONE I was when I was pregnant and I got to do that through Rey. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
